


Curiosity

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: After finding Kiran's diary Tusbasa and Sothis make their case on why They should or should not read it.
Relationships: Lay | Ranulf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Kudos: 5





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. Published April 7, 2020. "Someone gets their hand on the Summoner's diary!"

“Here, I think you dropped your book.”

“Umm?” Ranulf murmured as he was awoken out of his day dream by Tsubasa. She handed him a small pink leather bound book, “Oh, this isn’t mine.” He told her, looking at it more closely, “This must be Kiran’s journal, she was just here, but had a meeting with Soren to go to. It might have fallen out of her bag.”

He and Kiran had found a quiet corner in the War room to get some work done that afternoon. They were scrolling over Hero files trying to choose who to recruit next from the pool of those who could use knives and daggers. Kiran had left him to sort and classify those they selected, while she attended her meeting. This was not his favorite task but it kept him busy. His cast had come off, but he still wasn’t given approval to fight in the field, something he longed for, as the quiet of the castle was starting to grate on him.

“I will make sure she gets it next time I see her.” Ranulf told Tsubasa, thanking her for returning the lost item, and placing it on the pile of paperwork for later.

“Well, aren’t you going to read it!?” I voice cried out behind Ranulf, the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. He turned around to see Sothis standing there, hands on her hips, her green eyes wide with amusement, “The summoner’s journal, what a wonderful opportunity for you to learn more!”

“Sothis, no!” Tsubasa cried out, “That would be an invasion of her privacy!”

Sothis brushed Tsubasa’s protest off and walked over to the desk between the two heroes, picking up the book from the pile of papers, and leafing through the pages, “What better way to serve your summoner then to find out what her feelings, and deepest desires are,” she cooed, holding the journal up with one hand, “I say take this opportunity to learn more about Kiran’s wants and needs. After all, isn’t it what you want now too?” she asked him, offering the journal back, a crafty smile creeped across her face, “besides, who knows what other information you might find along the way…”

Ranulf’s face flushed, as he looked at Kiran’s journal that Sothis was offering him, this was a unique situation, what if Kiran was have problems that she was struggling with and too proud to ask for help? And what better person, then him, to solve those problems? After all he was her best friend, there was no harm in it, he told himself, reaching out to take the journal.

“NO!” Tsubasa cried out, snatching the journal from Sothis just before it exchanged hands, “This is Kiran’s diary, and it contains her most inner wishes and dreams! Reading this without her knowledge would be a violation of her trust!” she scolded them, holding the journal close to her chest, “You both should be ashamed of yourselves!”

Ranulf’s face flushed an even deeper shade of red, Tsubasa was right, and he was ashamed of himself for even considering reading the journal. If Kiran wanted him to know something, then she would tell him. He had to trust that their bonds of friendship were strong enough. “Tsubasa, I’m sorry, of course I won’t read it, I was being foolish.”

“Good, I’m happy to hear that you will return the diary without peeking!” Tusbasa told him, handing him the book, “After all, curiosity did kill the cat!” she cheerfully giggled.

“You _both_ are fools!” Sothis cried out, grabbing at the journal, “I will never understand why mortals over think the obvious choices.” She sighed, pulling the book away, as Tsubasa held on tight to the other end, “You two may do as you like, but I will not let this chance go to waste!”

Tsubasa pulled the journal back towards her with such force Sothis staggered while she also held on to the other end, “Just because you’re a goddess doesn’t mean you can go around reading peoples diaries!” she barked back, standing her ground.

Ranulf stood up to intervene between the two arguing heroes, “How about we just take a breath, and…”

“SIT DOWN!” both woman yelled at him in unison, pulling at the journal, as Ranalf plopped back into his seat.

“ _Yoink_!” A hand reached out in-between the two fighting heroes, and snatched the journal away, “There you are!” Kiran smiled, looking at the book, “I was wondering where this had disappeared to!”

“Kiran!” Ranulf was surprised to see her back so soon, “We found your journal on the floor, we were going to give it back to you!”

“Unread!” Tsubasa added, nodding her head in agreement with him.

“Well, I was going to read it.” Sothis disapprovingly said, crossing her arms as she pouted.

“What? Read this?” Kiran laughed, “It’s just full of short stories I wrote after joining Nina’s writing club. I felt bad since nobody else joined and well I just got carried away!” Kiran told them, “Trust me, you don’t want to read this.”

“So, it’s not your diary?” Tsubasa quietly asked, “It doesn’t contain all your deepest wishes and secrets?”

“Weeell, not really,” Kiran laughed, and winked her eye, “just a bunch of _very_ graphic stories that I wrote for Nina.”

“Well, I am less interested in reading that book now,” Sothis sighed, “Come Tsubasa, let us find something more amusing.” She said as she walked away.

Tsubasa rolled her eyes, and followed Sothis out of the room, “Someone has to keep you out of trouble.”

Kiran started to pack up the paperwork that was on the table, and Ranulf joined her, “So, short stories, like about epic battles with heroes and stuff?” he asked her, as they walked out into the corridor.

“Yeah, I kinda,” Kiran laughed, and joked, “It’s probably a way better read then any diary I would write.”

“Well, can I read it?” Ranulf asked.

Kiran stopped, “Wait, what?” she replied, then she realized something, “You haven’t met Nina yet, have you?”

“Ahh, no, not that I can recall.” Ranulf said, scratching his chin, thinking to himself.

Kiran smirked, and handed him the book, “Just make sure you wait until tonight to read it, okay.”

“What, why!? I’m dying to know!” Ranulf took the book, putting it in his satchel, “What was the phrase Tsubasa used? The curiosity, it’s killing me!” he laughed.

Kiran laughed along with him, as they walked down the castle hall together, “Oh the curiosity, well it’s not going to kill you, but it’s defiantly going to do something, you can count on it!”

End.

Later That Day,

Sothis yawned a stretched, waking from her pre-sleep evening nap in the garden.

 _Thonk!_ and object fell out of the sky, thrown from the upper castle windows and landed in front of her.

She looked down, _The summoner's book_ , she thought to herself, _how curious that it has find it's way here_. She picked up the book, opening to a random page, and began reading.

"Oh my." She whispered under her breath, "Never in all my years have I ever read such a thing!" she exclaimed, closing the book quickly, and tossing it on the ground, "I will never understand these foolish mortals!" she said as she hopped up from the bench and turned to leave.

Sothis stopped, "Unless," she murmured, "it is I who is being foolish." she pondered, looking at the book, and then around for anyone that may have been watching.

Sothis walked back over and picked the book up, cool damp grass brushing her hand, "This is an opportunity for me to understand these silly heroes here." she said, as she stashed the book beneath her robes, turning quickly she skipped out of the garden, giggling, "Perhaps, I should have a talk with this Nina to learn more..."


End file.
